This patent application claims priority based on the Japanese patent applications, H11-077115 filed on Mar. 23, 1999 and the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine for executing game processing by controlling a hit probability and controlling an attached equipment by a program control using a microcomputer.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as game machines of this kind, there are, for example, flipped ball game machines using flipped balls for game media such as a pachinko machine (pin ball machine), a smart ball game machine and an arrange ball game machine and a slot machine using coins for game media. In recent years, microcomputers are adopted in such respective game machines and game processings of the respective game machines are carried out by program control using the microcomputers. A hit in respective game is produced under a previously programmed probability and an attached equipment such as rotary reels are strictly controlled by the program using the microcomputer.
However, decades ago, such respective game machines are constituted in a mechanical type and game processings are hardly dependent on the program control of the microcomputer as in game machines in recent years. Therefore, according to the game machines decades ago, an individual difference is caused even in the same game machines by an error in fabrication, ageing changes or wear of mechanical parts and there is a delicate variation in game operation depending on individual game machines.
All of game operation in such a game machine having a gamble aspect is carried out by a determination derived from feeling or hunch of a player himself from past to everlasting future. One of the basis of the determination is borne by compatibility between a player and a machine body similar to preference to the machine body (game machine). A player intends to select a compatible machine body in conformity to feeling of the player of the day as in having a conversation with a dealer in a casino. The compatibility is determined by the above-described delicate variation provided to the individual game machine.
However, according to the game machines in recent years in which the machine is controlled by a program, a hit probability is easy to control, on the other hand, there is almost no individual difference provided to game machines decades ago. Therefore, game machines of the same machine kind give only the same impression even when any of them is played and no specific machine body is attached to by a player.
Therefore, conventionally, when there is not found a compatible machine body in a certain machine kind of a game machine, in searching for a compatible machine body, a game machine of other machine kind having a different game aspect is obliged to select. As a result, attachment or preference of a player to a machine or a game is necessarily difficult to give, which is devoid of interest of game.
The invention has been carried out to address such a problem and according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a game machine for executing a game processing while controlling a hit probability and controlling an attached equipment by a program control using a microcomputer, wherein the game machine comprises control means for not changing a control of the hit probability and changing a control of the attached equipment in accordance with individuals of the game machines to thereby produce an individual difference among the game machines of a same machine kind.
By changing control of the attached equipment by the control means of the constitution in accordance with the individuals, the individual difference is produced even with machines of the same machine kind and a delicate variation is produced in game operation by the individual game machine.
Therefore, the individual difference provided to a game machine of decades ago is produced among the machine bodies and attachment or preference of the player with regard to a machine or a game is newly produced to thereby enhance interest of play.
Such a control can easily be carried out by setting control constants used in controlling the attached equipment stored to a storage apparatus of the control means by values which differ depending on the individuals, for example.